Marion Dulmur
Marion Frances Dulmur (also known to be rendered as Dulmer and as Wolf Dulmer) was a human agent of the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations in the late 24th century. ( ) Early life Dulmur was born on stardate 15574.6 (17:29:45 GMT, July 29, 2328, a Friday). He worked for many years on security and surveillance systems on Centauri VII. Sometime prior to 2364, he and his wife Megumi Dulmur relocated to Motilal City, Nehru Colony, where Dulmur was hired an investigator for the Chandra Detective Agency. However, in his efforts to catch a thief named Daisen Hamor on stardate 41697.9, Dulmur was thwarted by the effects of a temporal experiment by Dr. Paul Manheim, and as a result was fired by Chandra. Dulmur set out to find Manheim and ensure he was brought to justice, but he was intercepted by DTI agents Borvala and Gariff Lucsly. When Dulmur learned of the DTI's mission, he expressed his interest in joining. Department of Temporal Investigations career Following his successful training, Dulmur was partnered with Lucsly in mid 2365. Their first assignment was to investigate an incident at Warlock Station. In 2366, Dulmur and Lucsly spent several months tracking down a collection of time-travel devices known as the Ky'rha Artifacts. Later that year, the two traveled to Risa to stop a pair of 27th century Vorgon time travelers from taking the legendary Tox Uthat, with the assistance of Jena Noi, a 31st century agent of the Federation Temporal Agency. In 2368, Dulmur's wife Megumi, frustrated by her husband's dedication to his job, decided to end their marriage. Dulmur briefly resigned from the DTI in an effort to save his marriage; however, three months later, he returned in order to help Lucsly stop renegade members of the temporally-displaced crew of the from stealing the Ky'rha Artifacts from the Eridian Vault. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Dulmur and Megumi were eventually divorced. ( ) In 2373, Dulmur and Lucsly investigated a temporal incursion by a disgraced Klingon Imperial Intelligence agent named Arne Darvin, who attempted to assassinate Captain James T. Kirk of the aboard Deep Space Station K-7 in the year 2268. The agents later determined that Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the had acted appropriately in their efforts to prevent this alteration of the timeline. ( ) Also in 2373, Dulmur was offered the position of Assistant Director of the DTI Branch Office on Aldebaran III. Shortly afterward, Dulmur and Lucsly questioned an alternate version of temporal physicist Vard. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Later that same year, Dulmur and Lucsly questioned Captain Jean-Luc Picard regarding the 's visit to 2063 during the recent Borg incursion. ( |Rogue}}; |Watching the Clock}}) Believing the Borg's use of time travel to be an indication of a new front being opened in the Temporal Cold War, Dulmur opted to turn down the promotion offer and remain a field agent with Lucsly. ( |Watching the Clock}}) The two followed up their interview with Picard with a post-temporal violation reconnaissance mission to 2063 via the Guardian of Forever, as well as one to 1996, following up on another temporal incursion by the . ( ) Not long afterwards, Dulmur and Lucsly were assigned to investigate the removal of the Maquis from history. They discovered a temporal alteration caused by a student of the Traveler, and were able to have him restore the original timeline. ( ) In 2376, Dulmur served temporarily as a supervisor in the DTI's Temporal Displacement Division. That year, he assigned Agent Stewart Peart to escort Starfleet Lieutenant Arex Na Eth, who had come seventy-one years forward in time, back to his home planet. ( ) In 2378, again partnered with Lucsly, Dulmur questioned Captain Kathryn Janeway on her recent return to the Alpha Quadrant using future technology, as well as other violations of temporal regulations committed by her and her crew during the 's time in the Delta Quadrant. In March 2381, Dulmur sponsored Teresa Garcia's admission to the DTI Academy following her temporal displacement from 2366. In May 2384, Dulmur and Lucsly investigated a future artifact along with FTA Agent Jena Noi, which led to a trip uptime to an alternate timeline version of 3051 London and then further uptime to the year 21,436,000. He, Lucsly, and Noi made a brief stop in the year 66,018,180 BCE at the future site of Bozeman, Montana, before returning to 2384. After returning to his own time, Dulmur accepted a promotion to Assistant Director, taking command of the DTI Branch Office on Denobula. ( |Watching the Clock|The Collectors}}) During his first ten months as Assistant Director of the Denobulan Branch, Dulmur was instrumental in aiding his former partner and his boss, who were trapped in a time dilation field in the Eridian Vault on Eris during an attempted siege. It was also during this time that he met and fell in love with Cymmen-vennau-roonixx, the Denobulan Science Ministry's liaison to the DTI, and by March 2385, the two were engaged to be married. ( |Time Lock|}}) STO timeline In the early 25th century, Dulmur was diagnosed with a time-related mental illness as he found that he could recall a number of events from timelines that were not entirely consistent with his own timeline. For example, he remembered the Borg Invasion of 2381, the destruction of in 2258 in the Kelvin timeline and other events which never occurred in his timeline. Consequently, he was committed to a psychiatric institution. However, since he had actually experienced a number of different timelines, Q took an interest in him and posed as his psychiatric nurse. ( ) :"Dulmer" is an anagram of "Mulder," a nod to the series ''The X-Files. This spelling appears in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion and in several of the stories cited above; alternately, the "Trials and Tribble-ations" novelization, Trapped in Time, Watching the Clock, Memory Alpha, and StarTrek.com, spell the character's name "Dulmur."'' :The name "Marion Frances" is from ''Watching the Clock; in The Needs of the Many, his given name is "Wolf".'' Appendices Connections External link * Category:Time travellers Category:Humans Category:DTI personnel Category:Law enforcement officers Category:2328 births Category:Humans (24th century)